In recent years, a contact center (call center) as a support call desk for customers has been occupying an important position in companies. In particular, connectibility of a contact center is extremely important for service objectives and for improving customer satisfaction as a result thereof. For example, if customers call a contact center many times but do not get any answer, customer satisfaction will eventually decrease and thus lead to losing a large number of customers and business opportunities.
Under such circumstances, connectibility of the contact center is being studied for improvement and optimization. For example, in Patent Document 1, a network facility amount calculating device is disclosed in which traffic theory is applied to combine data volumes for each application program for calculating an optimal facility amount in an IP network. In addition, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a method for calculating traffic issues in a contact center such as the numbers of external lines, extensions, and seats for agents, based on call volume, a lost-call rate, an average queuing time, and the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-77250
Non-Patent Document 1: Chiaki Hishinuma, “Contact Center no Tsunagari Yasusa wo Riron-teki ni Kaimei Suru (Theoretically Elucidating Connectibility of Contact Center)”, [online], Tokyo University of Technology, [searched on Aug. 21, 2006], Internet <http://www.teu.ac.jp/hishi/erlang/kaisetsu2.pdf>